Three Kunoichis, Some Sake, and Lingerie
by Dbl0rNothin
Summary: When Hinata, Ino, and Sakura get together, they talk about their cold men and issues and find a very interesting solution. HinaGaa, InoNeji, SakuSasu


A/N: I have no idea was provoked me to write this. Perhaps I was just bored...just maybe that was it or maybe I just wanted an excuse for the girls to get together and talk about guys and include weird pairings. My first fic.

Disclaimer: I do **NOT **own Naruto...Sadly

* * *

The gentle chime of the bell sounded throughout the shop as a familiar pink-haired kunoichi entered the building. She walked past the roses and the lilacs, the daisies and the sakura until she was in the back of the room where two other familiar kunoichis, a black haired and a blond were already seated around a circular table. Approaching them she set a plastic bag upon the table, pulling down the sides to reveal its contents -a bottle of sake, a box of chocolate pocky, and a lingerie magazine- before sitting down in the seat left to her.

"About time forehead, we were waiting forever" Ino remarked, picking up the sake bottle and popping the top off before pouring a small amount into the saucers that laid in front of the three woman.

"Isn't it a bit too early for this?" Hinata wondered looking at the clock that hung just above the door that lead out to the Yamanaka Flower shop from the back room reading it was only four o' clock.

"Shut up Ino-pig, there was a line and no, it's not too early. We're bonding."

"-Or basically an excuse to talk about our cold bastards, or boyfriends in common terms."

Hinata hesitantly took a pocky stick from its box; she took a bite of it and chewed it slowly before replying.

"Gaara's not cold…he just had a difficult childhood."

Ino scoffed, taking a sip of her sake and following Hinata in taking a pocky stick.

"So has Neji."

"-And Sasuke."

Sakura propped one of her elbows upon the table, her other hand holding the sake saucer moving it around before downing in it one gulp. Some habits picked up from her training with the 5th Hokage.

"You know what it is? They all have daddy issues…I mean Sasuke's dad didn't pay enough attention to him, Gaara's father tried to kill him, and Neji's father was killed when he was young. I think it all goes to that."

"-Or." Ino interrupted "an issue of power. Neji wanted to be strong enough to beat the main house, Sasuke wants to be strong enough to kill Itachi, and Gaara had to get strong so he could survive."

"That doesn't make them cold." Hinata pointed out, finally taking a sip of her own sake.

"Yes it did. They became assholes because of it." Ino stated, taking a drink of her second cup of sake.

"We've all cried over them at least once…some more than others…"Sakura mumbled the last part, she too taking sip of her second saucer.

"I've never cried over Neji" Ino declared yet the skeptical look she received from her two friends made her deflate "Okay, only once though."

"Maybe…it's us…"Hinata suggested though the thought made her heart fall "I mean…we've been working with them since we were fifteen? Sixteen? We're now twenty-three and haven't made much progress it seems."

"Maybe they're just gay?" Ino quipped.

"Never say that about Sasuke! He can't be gay!" Sakura shivered at the horror.

"Your right…Neji's too good in the sack to be gay." Ino remarked almost dreamily.

Hinata blushed heavily at that not really wanting to hear about her cousin. She then poked her fingers together, speaking in a quiet voice.

"Gaara couldn't be gay either…There are just some things…" She began to blush even heavier taking another sip of sake, now on her second cup, to hide it.

"Oh, while we're on the topic…who do you think would be best in bed?"

"Sasuke hands down! He's not a genius for nothing and the things he's learned to do with his tongue. There's something I definitely thank Orochimaru for doing."

"But Neji can't touch points that no one else can see. I couldn't handle all the pleasure the first time…not to mention he's well-"

"Too much information!" Sakura covered her ears not wanting to hear anymore.

When it got quiet they both looked at Hinata expectantly. The young woman blushed, raising the sake cup to her lips and finishing it off before deciding to speak.

"Gaara is…very curious and into some i-interesting things…"

Both women's eyes widened.

"Don't tell me…does he…?"

Hinata nodded bowing her head to allowing her hair to cover her red face.

Sakura and Ino raised their sake saucers in the air and clicked them together.

"Hinata wins."

On their fourth rounds of sake- Hinata was on her third- they begun to be more open with each other. All a bit tipsy and liable to say anything they now took turns talking about their issues- mainly their men.

"Okay Sakura, you're first…"Ino murmured, eyes half-lidded looking at the pink haired woman.

Sakura nodded and started to stand yet begun to wobble and opted to collapsed back into her seat. Her finger traced the rim of the sake saucer as she stared at it with weary eyes.

"My issue is my Konoha ninja-turned traitor- then Konoha ninja again boyfriend has an almost scary obsession with his brother and power. I mean I understand his whole clan was slain but keeping pictures of the man under our bed isn't healthy at all. Not to mention he has a bit of an unstable mind. He also treats me like shit sometimes even if he doesn't mean too…"

Ino leaned back in her seat with her arms crossed, fingers dancing across her arm as she glared at the table.

"My issue is my whiny, I-know-everything, started as a fling and now we're dating publicly boyfriend. No offense Hinata but your family really screwed him up. He has a serious complex about people leaving him, every time I go somewhere he's accusing me of something different then acts cold towards me if I don't tell him!" She fell back foreword and slammed her palms on the table making the other two women jump.

"My i-issue is insomniac boyfriend. I love Gaara, truly I do but I wish he could get more sleep. He drinks most of the coffee and stares at me when I sleep, it was cute at first but then it started to get scary…Every time someone tries to get near me the sand almost cuts their feet off…He's possessive…" Hinata murmured.

"Why do we have to deal with this crap?" Ino exclaimed all of a sudden "I mean we're three very successful, very smart, and very beautiful women! Sakura's was the 5th Hokage and a sannin's apprentice and head of all medical study. Hinata's head of the most powerful clan in all the ninja villages and I'm head of the anbu interrogation squad. Plus look at this figure! I'm hot! Hinata's got great breast and Sakura got a great ass…not that I've been looking"

"We understand" Sakura replied.

"So why do we do it? Sasuke is an annoying perfectionist, Neji has a stick up his ass, and Gaara is just plain creepy sometimes!"

"Because we love them" Hinata stated.

"Oh yeah…"

"Besides…It's not a bad thing Sasuke is a perfectionist, he's also trying to make everything perfect for me in his own little ways…"

"And it's sweet that Gaara cares so much about me to be like that…I never had anyone be that way towards me…"

Ino sighed in defeat, resting her cheek on her propped elbow and tapping her fingers against the table.

"You guys are right…Neji isn't that bad, he really does care…I think."

"So…what should we do?" Sakura asked.

Ino eyed the lingerie book for a moment before she got an idea, a very evil idea and it showed on her facial features. She lifted her finger and pointed to a piece on the open page of the magazine.

"Here's the plan. We're going to melt our cold bastards."

A week later three packages arrived at three different houses. Ino picked up her own with a squeal, rushing back into the house to the bedroom slamming the door and locking it much to the surprise of Neji who was sitting at the kitchen table writing reports of his latest mission. The twenty-four year old Hyuuga stood from the table, brows furrowed into a frown in curiosity. Coming upon his and Ino's bedroom door he heard giggling and the rustling of paper. He pressed his ear against the door to hear better yet after a moment the rustling and giggling stopped. Leaning back, his head rose prepared to activate his byakugan to see what his girlfriend was up too. Before he could however the door opened and the byakugan user's eyes widened, mouth almost dropping.

Before him leaning in the door way was a very sexy Ino, her blond hair was down with half covering one of her eyes. Her lips shining with a light pink lip gloss but it wasn't that that had Neji's jaw nearly to the ground. It was what she was wearing. A lavender laced bustier pressed tightly against her chest pushing up her breast, his eyes trailed down to the lavender boy shorts with straps on the end that attached to lavender stockings trailing down into lavender high heels.

Ino felt as though she was glowing. She had never saw Neji anything less than emotionless but at the moment he couldn't hind anything from her. She felt powerful, like a goddess and she intended to be treated like one. Her hand reached out and curled around the front of his robe, yanking him into the room.

The loud noises coming from the home…Well let's just say Neji was a very happy man.

Gaara's face was close to the table, his pen scratching away at the parchment beside him while his eyes were on another message from Suna. Hinata watched him from her position in the door way, she couldn't believe what she was about to do, let alone believe what she was wearing. Steeling herself, she took a deep breath and proceeded into the room slowly tip toeing as not to be detected. Gaara was the Kazekage however and not without good reason, he turned around as soon as she was close enough to touch him. Her hand was stretched out prepared to tap his shoulder when his hand shot out and grasped her wrist. It took a moment for his mind to process what was before him, dark lined eyes widened almost comically as he took in the appearance of his fiancé.

The normally shy woman was wearing the most revealing piece of clothing he had ever seen, the white she wore seemed to match her innocent personality but the lingerie was anything but innocent. Laced push-up bra enhancing her already large assets matching with a laced thing that made her body curvy in all the right places, his mind seemed to be clicking pieces together. Hinata watched him, steadily turning red at the hungry look in his eyes that she had never seen before.

"G-Gaara-"

Before she could say anymore, a hot mouth covered her own and in the back of her mind she distinctly heard sand crushing against the door slamming it closed.

Gaara never did finish what he was working on.

Sasuke was suspicious. Naruto had practically kidnapped him from his home and when he tried to return the blond became panicky and refused to allow him to return. He remembered early that he and Sakura had been speaking earlier in hush tones but he thought nothing of bit. Now he was becoming steadily paranoid, so he tricked Naruto by distracting him with the simplest tactic.

Ramen.

When the blond was so enthralled in his food, the Uchiha slipped away. Rushing home wondering what was going on. Upon arriving he slipped through a window rather then going through the front door, his steps were quiet as he wondered around the house looking for something out of the ordinary. His hand covered the handle of the bedroom door, a small wafted from underneath it drifting to his nose making it scrunch up trying to distinguish it. Candles? The ebony haired man forced the door opened to be greeted to a delicious sight. Before on his bed laid a very naked Sakura covered in sakura petals, the lights were dimmed and pink candles gave remaining light. Sakura's lips curled into a coy smile, one hand rose and finger crooked in a beckoning motion. Sasuke felt his mouth dry and could say nothing though he didn't have too had his body did the talking for him that night.

They didn't come out the house for three days.

In the following week three Kunoichis were sitting around a table in the back of the Yamanaka flower shop with a bottle of sake, saucers, pocky, and a magazine on the table before them. All practically glowing and grinning from ear to ear. Girl time was such a wonderful time.

All the while Sasuke, Neji, and Gaara sat around a table in one of the shops. Their own choices of alcohol beverages rested before them on the table. They all lifted their cups and clicked up together before tossing them down their throats.

"Women."

**

* * *

**

**Review! And maybe I'll make a guy's POV of this.**


End file.
